


Письмо Санте

by stuffcobbsays, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: «Дорогой Санта! Меня зовут Роза Уизли и мне шесть лет. В этом году я была очень хорошей девочкой, и мне нужна твоя помощь».
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_G_PG13





	Письмо Санте

_«Дорогой Санта!  
Меня зовут Роза Уизли и мне шесть лет. В этом году я была очень хорошей девочкой, и мне нужна твоя помощь»._

Розе Уизли через два дня исполнится семь; она умеет читать и писать красивым наклонным почерком, и папа говорит, что она умница — прямо как мама.

Роза просит у Санты туфельки Золушки, улыбку Чеширского кота, знойный прибрежный ветер, запах первого дня сентября, отражение звезд в речной воде, скрип старых качелей в заросшем саду и свою собственную комнату. А ещё — Прекрасного принца, из тех, что в книжках спасают принцесс из заколдованных замков. Розу не нужно спасать, она сама спасла соседского кота от большой и злющей собаки, спасибо большое, и мама говорит, что она смелая — прямо как папа.

У Прекрасного принца есть белый конь с серебряной гривой и золотыми подковами, и вот от коня-то Роза не отказалась бы. Папа сказал бы, что нужно просто попросить у Санты пони, и мама бы согласно кивнула — но что взять с этих взрослых, им невдомек, что Розе нужен Тот Самый Конь. И если ради этого придется потерпеть рядом Прекрасного принца, Роза готова.

Двенадцать дюймов пергамента за обстоятельными объяснениями Санте, почему Розе нужен именно этот конь, а не какой-нибудь тот, кончаются быстро, и Роза вздыхает, откладывая перо — на пожелания Санте счастливого Рождества и Нового года места совсем не осталось. Аккуратный свиток перевязывается заранее припасенной атласной лентой — алой и золотой, непременно, как же иначе. Тихонько, на цыпочках, Роза выскальзывает на крыльцо, чтобы лично отправить письмо Санте совой — рассеянным взрослым такое важное дело, по мнению Розы, доверять не стоит. Хорошо, что уже ночь, все спят, и никто её не спросит, куда это она собралась в одной пижаме и кому пишет такие длинные письма.

Луна чертит дорожки в снегу, освещая путь в сарай с совами, но она всё равно идёт не торопясь — уж лучше чуточку озябнуть, чем споткнуться, упасть и наделать шума, разбудив родителей и дядю Гарри. Роза даже не сразу понимает, что это не снег скрипит под её ногами — старые качели, спрятавшиеся в углу сада. А странный черный человек на старых качелях, если чуточку прищуриться, оказывается отцом Скорпиуса.

***

Роза знает, что папа недолюбливает Малфоя.

Он и правда немного странный — просит, чтобы его называли просто Малфой, вечно ходит в строгой черной мантии и почти всегда молчит. Но он отец Скорпиуса, а Роза со Скорпиусом — лучшие друзья, и Роза знает, что не всем её друзьям так повезло с родителями, как ей. А однажды она слышала, как папа говорил маме, что ему не нравится, что дядя Гарри дружит с Малфоем и постоянно тащит за собой Малфоя к ним в гости. А мама сказала, что папа бесчувственный, и Малфой уже давно не хорёк и им нужно его поддержать, потому что им со Скорпиусом сейчас очень тяжело.

Причём тут какой-то хорёк, Роза совсем не поняла, но всё равно обрадовалась — ведь папа всегда слушается маму, и значит, Скорпиус и его отец по-прежнему будут ездить к ним в гости. Скорпиус очень умный, и, может, знает даже чуточку больше Розы, хотя он младше её на три месяца. Роза думает, это потому, что Скорпиус всё время сидит за книгами и, кажется, совсем ничего вокруг себя не видит, даже когда приезжает к ним домой. А уж если у них одновременно гостит дядя Гарри с Джейми и Альбусом, Скорпиус её вообще не замечает — у них с Альбусом только и разговоров, что о Хогвартсе-Хогвартсе-Хогвартсе. Зачем столько разговаривать о Хогвартсе, Розе непонятно — она твердо уверена, что все они — и Джейми, и Альбус, и тихоня-Скорпиус, и она сама — попадут на Гриффиндор и будут дружить долго-долго, всю жизнь, как ее родители и дядя Гарри. А Скорпиус всегда в ответ нетерпеливо вздыхает и говорит, что она ничего не понимает — и дружбы на всю жизнь вообще не бывает.

Мальчишки и правда странные. Всё усложняют.

— Здравствуйте, — вежливо говорит Роза шёпотом. — А что вы здесь делаете?

— Качаюсь на качелях, — шепчет в ответ Малфой. Розе немножечко завидно — она бы, может быть, тоже хотела качаться на качелях ночью, потому что, если верить книжкам, в которых спасают принцесс из заколдованных замков, ночью обязательно происходит всё самое интересное.

— А почему вы не идете спать?

— У меня горе.

— Какое ещё горе? — подозрительно спрашивает Роза. У них дома так весело, и столько гостей, и через четыре дня Рождество, что такого может случиться? На Рождество, всем известно, случаются только чудеса — и ничего плохого, если ты вёл себя хорошо в этом году, с тобой не произойдёт. Хотя насчёт Малфоя и того, как он вёл себя в этом году, Роза, честно говоря, совсем не уверена; взрослые — те ещё мастера притворяться хорошими, Роза уже знает, что это не всегда бывает правдой.

— Меня не любит… один человек.

— А это… точно? — переспрашивает Роза. На всякий случай — ей только через два дня исполнится семь, но она уже давно знает, что взрослые иногда могут быть на удивление непонятливыми.

— Он сказал, что очень рад тому, что у него есть такой друг, как я.

— О, — глубокомысленно говорит Роза. Она не очень понимает, почему это плохо, но у Малфоя действительно очень грустное лицо, так что, кажется, всё и вправду серьёзно. — Но друг — это ведь хорошо?

— Ты не понимаешь, — нетерпеливо вздыхает Малфой; ну прямо как Скорпиус!

— Мне семь лет, — пожимает плечами Роза. Мама говорит, что это нормально — не понимать. А папа говорит «не портите моему ребенку детство». Роза и правда очень любит своих родителей, они такие хорошие, зачем она мерзнет на старых качелях в темноте и разговаривает с этим странным человеком про его странное горе? Родители бы этого точно не одобрили!

— Всё сложно, — задумчиво говорит Малфой. — Он мой хороший друг. Самый лучший даже. Когда-то я был бы счастливейшим человеком на свете, если бы он просто был моим другом. А теперь… Теперь мне, кажется, мало.

— А мне кажется, вам надо ему сказать, — решительно кивает головой Роза, потому что ей, если честно, уже совсем холодно и хочется спать, и ещё она не чувствует кончик носа, а это точно добром не кончится.

— Дети, — фыркает её собеседник. — Всё-то у вас просто.

— Но это и правда несложно, — упрямо говорит Роза, и даже немножечко злится — ну почему этим взрослым обязательно быть такими непонятливыми? Бабушка говорит, что все они дальше своего носа не видят, и Роза с ней в этом точно согласна. — Вам обязательно надо ему сказать. А вдруг… ну, всё получится? Рождество ведь, а на Рождество случаются чудеса. И даже если не получится, он ведь ваш лучший друг? Значит, даже если поссоритесь, обязательно помиритесь!

Малфой снова фыркает, но Роза не обижается — она видит, что на самом деле её внимательно слушают. И, кажется, с ней почти что согласны. Может, Малфой просто… ну, боится? Вот Розе тоже в первый раз было страшно подойти к Скорпиусу — и если бы мама не попросила Розу показать тому странному тихому мальчику ее новенький учебник по истории магии, ни за что не подошла бы сама! А теперь Скорпиус — ее лучший друг, и они точно-преточно попадут вместе на Гриффиндор и будут дружить долго-долго, может быть даже всю жизнь, потому что она, Роза, ни на что другое не согласна.

Луна чертит дорожки в снегу под их ногами, старые качели тихо поскрипывают, и Роза отчего-то полностью уверена, что за четыре дня до Рождества случаются только настоящие чудеса — и совершенно зря этот странный отец Скорпиуса чего-то так боится. Он, хоть и странный, но всё-таки, кажется, хороший, а с теми, кто вёл себя хорошо в этом году, ничего плохого произойти не может.

— Вы ему всё-таки скажите, — говорит Роза. — А я спать пойду. И можете даже его пригласить к нам в гости на Рождество. Мама разрешит, мне кажется. А папу я уломаю. Рождество же!

— Вот это точно не понадобится, — улыбается Малфой. — Скажу. В конце концов, когда, если не на Рождество, ты права, ребёнок. Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, — кивает в ответ Роза. Кажется, у неё осталось ещё одно незаконченное дело.

***

За два дня до Рождества метель засыпает протоптанные в саду дорожки, качели превращаются в один большой сугроб. Аккуратный свиток перевязывается заранее припасенной атласной лентой, сова задобрена лакомством и неспешно расправляет крылья, готовясь отправиться в полет.

И если Санта все-таки существует, ему придется хорошенько поломать голову над письмом хорошей девочки Розы, потому что на пергаменте, перевязанном праздничной ало-золотой лентой, красивым наклонным почерком написано только —

_«Пусть у них всё будет хорошо»._


End file.
